supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Old Ones (Primeval Dawn)
The Great Old Ones were one of God's first creations, intentions of safeguarding his creations but Erebos corrupted and twisted their nature, turning them into cosmic monsters, similar to the Eldritch Horrors. Biography After the creation of the Archangels, Protogenoi, Eon, and Malthael, God created the Great Old Ones, powerful beings that would safeguard his creations but Erebos attacked and corrupted the Old Ones, twisting their physical form and mental state, turning them into horrid monsters, similar to his Eldritch Horrors. After the battle between God and Erebos came to an end, God attempted to fix his creation, along with Life, unfortunately to their sadness, Erebos twisted them down to every way of their creation that it was impossible to restore the Old One;s back into their original form and programmed task. The Old Ones only wanted nothing by destruction and sowing chaos by defying the Natural Order in any means. With no way of purifying them and unable to destroy his creation due of being sympathetic, God created the Higher Angels, the Grigori and Seraphim to assist the Archangels by sealing every Old One into the newly created realm, Purgatory. God and Life took great countermeasures as to any circumstance that if the Old Ones were released, their would be a magic spell chant that can banish the Old Ones back into Purgatory or inform entities that light can harm to Old Ones. Up until the present, the Old Ones remain in Purgatory, where they reign free as they please and no individual is aware of their existence and the reason behind Purgatory's creation that it is not just the afterlife of deceased monsters. Known Great Old Ones High Tier Old Ones * Cthulu Mid Tier Old Ones * Ithaqua * Yig Low Tier Old Ones * Byatis Powers and Abilities The Great Old Ones possess basic supernatural powers and abilities like any supernatural entity, but each Old One has their own certain power that is used to disrupt natural balance or influence individuals. They are extremely dangerous and more powerful than the strongest entities of their own perspective species. * Angelic/Demonic Power Negation: Any Great Old Ones can negate the powers and abilities of any younger angel or lesser demon, making it much easier to kill them. Higher Angels and Greater Demons such as Dukes, Cain, and Lilith are immune. * Biokinesis: A Great Old Ones can twist a species and distort them in such disfigured forms that look horrid. * Cosmic Awareness: As one of God's first creations, the Old Ones have knowledge prior to their imprisonment. When they were released from Purgatory, they possessed human bodies and gained vast knowledge of how humans function among themselves and their memories, adjusting very quickly. * Immunity: A Great Old One is nearly impossible to kill as they are hardly vulnerable to any sort of attacks thrown at them. Their mind functions so differently than other entities that it is not considered normal or sane. This is very dangerous for telepathic beings to read their mind as what they'll see inside will horrify them. No weapon except for Primordial Level Weaponry can kill them, not even at their vital organs. * Mental Manipulation: A Great Old One loves to influence lesser individual's mental state by scaring them or drive others insane. This allows them to destroy groups and tear apart the world by sowing chaos and madness. * Nigh-Invulnerability: A Great Old Ones cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing can actually kill an Old One, not even a strike to their vital organs. They cannot be killed by mere brute force. For individuals such as angels can only kill an Old One by first striking their heart, decapitating the head, and finally end it with a full-force smite to officially kill an Old One, but only a Higher Angel can do this. The Old Ones can be harmed by light-based attacks that harms them sort of like acid or fire. Primordial Level Weaponry or Primordial Species Level Entities can easily kill any Great Old One. * Reality Warping: A Great Old One can distort reality and destroy all that is logical, causing disruption of the natural order. Their reality warping powers are on par, if not, greater than Higher Angels such as Grigori and Seraphim. * Shape-Shifting: A Great Old One can alter their physical form and turn shape into anyone or any object they desire. A Great Old One's true visage was horribly altered and because their form is terrifying, humans would want to claw their eyeballs out and vomit their organs. For demons and monsters it would also kill them by driving them insane and committing suicide. Only stronger beings can resist and perceive an Old One's true visage without direct harm. * Soul Channeling/Absorption: A Great Old One can consume or absorb any soul into their body. It is unknown the number amount of souls they can contain. A Great Old One can also detect if a soul is present in an individual or not. * Super Strength: Any Great Old One is physically stronger than any individual. The low and mid tier can overwhelm all angels except for Grigori and Seraphim, all demons except Lilith, all deities except King Titans like Kronos, Cyclops, Hecatoncheires, all monsters except for Eve, Smaug in dragon form, and Mongrel, all fairies except for the Fairy Tribunal. High Tier such as Cthulhu cannot be matched by any entity as it would take Seraphiel, Mongrel, or Hecatoncheires to match and potentially overwhelm him. * Telekinesis: A Great Old One can move objects or beings with their minds. * Telepathy: All Great Old Ones are mentally psychically linked to one another and can communicate like a hive mind. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Light-Based Attacks: The pure power of light itself can harm the Great Old Ones and may stun them for a short while. High tier can resist and ignore any agonizing pain. * Magic (Binding/Seal Spells): Magic spells/rituals can hardly harm a Great Old One but specific spells to bind or seal a Great Old One away can affect them. There is a special chant inside the Monster Tablet that has the power to send the Old Ones back to Purgatory. * Poor Concealment: Despite their power, unfortunately an Old One's presence can be felt by any individual, even humans, which makes it impossible for them to conceal their presence and hide from certain individuals. This will let entities know of their incoming presence. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Any Old One can kill regular or Alpha Monsters. Eve and Smaug in his dragon form are capable of overwhelming low and mid tier Old Ones, however Cthulut/high tier can kill them. * Higher Angels: Grigori and Seraphim are capable of matching low and mid tier Old Ones. Killing an Old One is possible, but it requires a few steps by first striking their hearts, decapitating the head and finally smiting them so they can permanently die. This is not an easy method. High Tier/Cthulhu can only be matched by Seraphiel or Samyaza. * Lilith: Lilith can overwhelm low tier and severely harm mid tier Old Ones. They can physically overwhelm her and high tier can kill Lilith. * Mongrel: Eve's ultimate Creation, the Alpha Jefferson Starship can overwhelm low and mid tier Old One. He can potentially face off against high tier Great Old Ones. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any Great Old One effortlessly. Erebos twisted their physical bodies and mind, turning them into cosmic monsters, similar to his Eldritch Horrors. * Primordial Species Level Entities: The Great Old Ones can be destroyed by Archangels, Archdemons, Primal Beast, Eldritch Horrors, Protogenoi, Necromancer, King Oberon, Eon, and the three Horsemen without the need of any weapon as they can kill an Old One with their own power. * Titan Level Entities: Beings on the level of a King Titan like Kronos or powerful deities like Ra or the Cyclops and Hecatoncheires can possibly match or overwhelm an Old One, although it is impossible for them to kill an Old One. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy anything in existence. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything as it is powered by the Darkness. * Phoenix Ash: The ashes of a Phoenix is capable of killing any Great Old One. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can destroy her. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. The Great Old Ones are not one of them. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Strongest of Species Category:Great Old Ones Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Villains